The present disclosure relates to hinges. It is common to use a roll container having two fixed side wall sections in collecting items in a warehouse, whereas a four-sided roll container with doors is used to transport items from the ware house onwards. Most four-sided roll containers are assembled by adding two doors to a two-sided container. Sometimes, however, there is a need to be able to transform a two-sided roll container to a four-sided roll container by adding retro-fit doors to it. In either case, the add-on doors are typically pivoted to the upright profile of the side wall section of the roll container by means of a hinge which is arranged around and between adjacent profiles.
FIG. 7 illustrates a known one piece hinge body which a portion for enclosing a first profile and a second profile portion for enclosing a second profile parallel to the first profile. The portions for enclosing the profiles are connected by an outer portion on the outside and an inner portion on the inside of the hinge to be formed. The hinge body further comprises an extension with a hole from which the body is closed by a screw or similar joining means. However, said closing extension of the hinge body increases the outer dimensions of the hinge and therefore of the roll container. This problem could be solved with a multi-piece hinge body, as disclosed in EP 1353030 A2, but such hinge bodies are known to be prone to fail in everyday use when attempting to close the door of a roll container which has been loaded to the brimful. Most common failures are due to damages caused by closing the door of a full roll container, whereby outwardly protruding content of the container induces strain to the hinge during closing movement of the door.
It is therefore beneficial to provide a robust one-piece hinge body which does not increase the outer dimensions of hinge body.